


DEH, BMC and Hamilton One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Major character death in chapter 3, Multi, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Make a request! Read the existing one shots! Enjoy!
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy, Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. leave a request! <3

Hi!! I need fic ideas so I thought it'd be cool to have some short drabbles. Like 300-700 words maybe. This is the recommendation page. Leave a comment with your request. Please include the ship and situation/au you want to see! 

You can request fluff, angst, or smut (maybe not because I am so bad at writing smut.) Whatever you want. 

I don't do incest, non-con or pedophilia.


	2. hamilton x burr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-
> 
> Hamilton/burr tickle fight because burr really likes Hamilton’s smile.

Aaron and Alex had been dating for two years at this point. After about one year of dating, Alex asked Aaron to move in with him. His argument was that it would save time from them trying to get to each other's places just to sit around and do work in each other's presence. Aaron loved Alex more than he could explain. 

Aaron looked up from his laptop at the sound of a door closing and was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend holding a bag of takeout and a beautiful smile. He couldn’t explain it. When Alex smiled, his heart practically melted.

“Yes, Alex?” Aaron said, shifting his gaze back to his laptop.

“What? Can’t a guy just look at his boyfriend?” Alex smiled his sweet smile again before speaking again. “Do you wanna sit for a bit before we eat?” 

“Sure. Let me save this and I will cuddle you to death.” Aaron saved his document and put his laptop aside, before joining Alex in their bed. 

Alex laid his head on Aaron’s chest and took a deep breath.

“I love you.” Alex said. 

“I love you too, Lex. Even though your smile blinds me every time I see it.” Aaron responded, knowing that Alex thought it was ridiculous how much Aaron loved his smile.

Alex sat up a bit and kissed Aaron softly on the lips. They broke apart and Alex smiled his wonderful smile again. Aaron just couldn’t take it anymore. He attacked Alex in kisses, flipping them over and ran his fingers across Alex’s stomach.

“Ahhh! Stop! Aaron that tickles!” Alex laugh-screamed. 

“No! Your smile is too cute to not attack you in kisses!” Aaron laughed. He peppered small kisses all over Alex’s face while tickling his stomach. 

Finally, Aaron stopped with the kisses and Alex reached up to hold Aaron’s face in his hands. 

“There are no words to describe how much I love you, Aaron Burr.” Alex says.

Aaron flushed, smiled softly and then kissed Alexander softly once more, before getting up.

“Where’d you put that food?” he asked. Alex giggled and got up to help serve Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	3. jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by Alphapup0909

Alex makes it to his friend's gathering about 45 minutes late. It’s not his fault per se. He just had a lot of work to do. Everyone had agreed to meet up, the Schuyler sisters, Laf, Herc and John, even Burr, Lee, Sam and James were going to show up. 

“Hey, guys! What did I miss?” he said. Laf and Herc exchanged a glance, Angelica put her face in her hands, John and Eliza stared off into space and James stood up. 

“What’s going on? Why do you all look so sad?” He asked.

“James, would you please tell Alexander what you told us?” John asked. He only used Alex’s full name when something was serious. 

“James? What happened?” Alex tightened his grip on his shoulder bag, a nervous habit he’d taken to over the years. 

“Alex.. It’s Thomas,” James started. Alex’s eyes widened. The only person that knew about Alex and Thomas’ relationship was Eliza. They had decided to keep it under wraps since Alex’s friends and Thomas’ friends didn’t exactly get along, and Eliza was the most trustworthy person any of them knew. 

“What about him?” Alex asked, too fast and too worried to not be suspicious. He didn’t care, sure, they had put in a great effort to hide their relationship from their friends. 

James just looked at him with pity in his eyes. He shook his head and looked down.

“James, what happened to Thomas?” Alex said.

“He’s in the hospital. He’s really sick, Lex,” James finally spit out. 

“Is- is he okay?” Alex asked. 

“Bestey, I can’t.” James said then sat back down. Eliza stood up and took Alex’s hand.

She leaned close to Alex so that only he could hear her words. 

“Alexander, Thomas has a sickness that is going to kill him soon,” she said, her tone was filled with seriousness and grief. Alex brought a hand to his mouth as he heard her next words. “Within the next eight months he’ll be gone. He asked James and I to tell everyone. He’s at St. Luke’s Hospital. Go.” She pulled back and before she could say anything else, John spoke up.

“I know we don’t all really like him all that much, but I still don’t want him to die,” he said.

Alex felt a tear roll down his cheek and he ran back out into the street, got himself a cab and got to the hospital. The whole ride there he had called Thomas’ cell, hoping he would answer.

He didn’t.

Alex basically ran into the hospital, practically giving the receptionist a heart attack asking for Thomas’ room and if he was allowed visitors. 

“Sir, only family is allowed in right now,” she said.

“Yeah, I’m his boyfriend. What room?” he was very impatient.

“Room 345. Third floor,” she said with a sigh.

“Thank you,” Alex said and ran to the elevator. 

The second he got off the too-long elevator ride he tried to find Thomas’ room as fast as he could. 

Finally, he found room 345 and he stepped in the room. 

“Alexander?” Thomas said. He was in the hospital bed, his eyes sunken in. 

“Thomas..” he dropped his bag and ran to his bedside. 

“They told you?” he asked. He nodded and took his face in his hands. 

“Why didn’t you?” he asked. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t even want to tell you. I’m sure Eliza told you where I am.” Thomas’ voice got more raw as he spoke. “Babe, I’m scared. I don’t want to die, Alex.”

Alex wrapped Thomas in a hug, and Thomas’ burst into tears.

“I’m so sorry, Thomas. I don't want you to die please.” Alex cried.

“Alex, there's nothing that can be done. I’m going to die within the next 8 months.”

They held each other until the nurses kicked Alex out.

-9 months later-

Alex was doing pretty okay, for someone who’s love of their life had just passed away. 

Thomas and Alex had told their friends they were dating about 5 months before Thomas died. They spent their 8 months trying to be as happy as they could. They went on adventures, took risks, and stepped out of their comfort zones. 

The closer they got to the 8 month mark, the worse Thomas got. His final day was spent alone with Alex, they held each other until Alex felt Thomas’ grip loosen. 

Alex knew what was going to happen and he prepared himself the best he could. Thomas told him to move on, but it was too soon for that. He just needed time. 

He was never going to forget Thomas, but he was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowwww this is angsty. i feel like i didn't really deliver on the fluff so im sorry about that. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
